


Danganronpa - Ultimate Capture Revive

by Kowarose



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cussing, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Lung Cancer, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowarose/pseuds/Kowarose
Summary: [THIS IS A V3-6 REWRITE]A Chapter 6 Rewrite but the Death comes back.(CHECK THE ADDITIONAL TAGS!!)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi





	Danganronpa - Ultimate Capture Revive

Soo this is beggining...of the end. As I,Kaede Akamatsu thought I was really dead for real. The Killing Game didn't end however,The Killing Game didn't end,This 17th Day...I was dead on the 4th Day,I Didn't Even Knew this was the 17th Day... 

"Wait,where am I...? Am I supposed to be executed,right?" I Asked Myself,until I realized it was my dorm.  
How Am I Supposed to be In My Dorm? Am I Revived...?  
I peeked on my dorm to check if anything is in here,there wasn't anything,soo I opened the door with my hand.

And There was 4 People In The Dormitory:  
Kaito,Maki,Ryoma and Shuichi.  
"Heh,I don't see the problem of being revived." Ryoma said,nobody noticed me,soo I just sighed to calm down.  
"Welp! I thought being revived for a couple of hours would not be exaggerated...but days must be hard man..." Kaito told,I think I will go to my dorm to check more...  
Until I got grabbed by... 

Shuichi? I Didn't Even Realize if he looked at me.  
"Kaede,You're Alive...?" Shuichi hugged me as I turned back to Shuichi.  
"It Might be Obvious,If People from the Death are back..." I Hugged Shuichi Back.  
"I Guess My Personal Question was Correct..." Maki said as She looked at Shuichi.  
"Should We Go to The Dining Hall? We Can Discuss with the others right there!" Kaito said as he opened the Dormitory Entrance Door to go out.  
"Yes but be careful,the Exisals are out going there and Kiibo is going to Destroy this School." Shuichi warned Kaito as he took a Flashback in case.  
And the people who screamed are:  
"What?!" Me  
"WHAAAAT?!"  
"what?" And Ryoma

"Let's go on a peek,to not be find out." Maki Responded as She grabbed a Knife and peek outside.  
"The Cost is Clear! Let's Go!" Maki said as she runned,The Rest of Us runned too.

**Author's Note:**

> The Reason this Chapter is kind of short,Its cause this fanfic/rewrite,Idk if the Chapters are a too much...  
> At Least you enjoyed the chapter,right?  
> Leave a Kudo if you want to :)


End file.
